


[player 2 has left the chat]

by chanekoko



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Gen, also this has random poetry in it, and he still has his squip, and its short, basically what happens when jeremy leaves michael, dont ask me, idk - Freeform, ok im gonna stop now, so im sorry, so in turn has optic nerve blocking on, when it should be in notes, why am i using the tags like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanekoko/pseuds/chanekoko
Summary: Jeremy still has his squip. Michael is alone.





	[player 2 has left the chat]

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so hi! I wrote this for fun, but I decided to post it, so there might be some errors. Also this is my first fic that I’ve actually finished (even though it’s literally only 200 words long), so constructive criticism is appreciated. So sorry it’s short, but I hope you enjoy reading!

He’d never thought it would end up this way.

[broken memories  
collected  
on a reel of film  
flashing by  
faster and faster and faster  
until  
the screen fades to black]

Jeremy. It has always been Jeremy, hasn’t it? The one that made him smile, laugh, cry, everything. He had always been by Michael’s side, but now… He’s gone. Completely erased Michael from his life. 

[running  
laughing  
across a playground  
full  
of people  
who couldn’t see  
them]

And now look where Michael is. In his basement, getting high, by himself. Alone. It felt like half of him was missing, a half he needed to feel whole, to feel like he was important. 

Tears welled in his eyes, about to pour over. Why? Why did Jeremy leave him?  
“He said… he said he wouldn’t leave me..” A small murmur escaped the boy. Tears fell. They ran down his cheeks as he pulled his knees to his chest, and buried his head against them. 

[a small boy  
ran  
towards him  
‘hi’ he said  
‘wanna play with me?’ he said  
the other boy  
happened to say  
yes]

He should get up. Go do something. Oh wait, he’s still high.

Michael ended up dragging his feet upstairs, all the way to his bedroom. He fell backwards onto his bed and closed his eyes. Homework be damned.


End file.
